Slipping Away
by twilight4ever224
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. Bella is changed into a vampire, but after a while encounters problems that could be fatal. Fatal? For a vampire? I know, It'll be be explained in a later chapter.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, or Jasper. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**Edward POV**

"Are you sure about this? You can't take this back you know," I said to Bella.

"I'm sure. How many times do I have to tell you?" she said, "I never want to leave you"

"I know _that._" I said rolling my eyes. "There are other ways though. You don't have to become a vampire to stay with me. You could stay human. You don't have to change. I'd stay with you; I'll always be here for you, even when you turn 89."

Bella shuddered. She was probably picturing me standing next to her looking as I do now and her in a wheelchair, old, saggy, and wrinkly. (She's explained this vision to me many times before. And she had clearly stated how much she didn't like it.)

"I'm sure, trust me!" she reassured me.

"Carlisle! She's ready!" I called.

As usual, he was there in less than two seconds flat. Bella still seemed to be amazed at how fast he had been able to get here. She also, according to Jasper's thoughts, was feeling a mix of nervousness and excitement, the exact same feeling I had. It was incredible to think that we probably shared the same reasons for that feeling too.

Carlisle pulled out his bag and carefully put in exactly right amount of morphine into the syringe. He and I talked at vampire speed regarding where he should inject Bella so it would have the greatest affect on her. We agreed that where I would bite her, her neck, would be best.

I whispered, "I love you," to Bella.

And she replied, "Love you more."

When Carlisle injected the morphine into her neck, she didn't show even the slightest resemblance of pain. She was so brave sometimes, or most of the time. I leaned down and kissed her. Just then it hit me (even though I had thought of this way before it didn't seem as bad until the moment actually came), she would never be warm again when I kissed her, I could never feel the heat coming off of her again, never see her cheeks turn the infamous shade of red they always had when she blushed, and she would probably never smell of the same light scent of freesia again. None of this mattered to her at all as long as she could be with me. It didn't matter all that much to me either but when there is a hard choice to make, all the little things count.

**Bella POV**

Then, he leaned down again, this time he bit me. I could tell that he didn't want to break away, but he did. Then, I felt it right away. The feeling of fire burning inside of me. It hurt so badly, but somehow, it felt different from the only other time vampire venom had entered my body. It felt more, I don't know, _gentle. _If the venom could feel gentle that is. I wasn't sure if it was because of the morphine or just that the biter wasn't filled with rage when I had been bit, he had been filled with love, and I knew that, no matter how good of a poker face Edward had. I wouldn't scream this time I wouldn't yell for someone to stop the fire, because there was no fire, and this time I knew that. I also didn't want Edward to regret his decision of doing this for me, didn't want him to remember the pain that I was in right now. I didn't scream, but let's just say that Edward's poker face was _much_ better than mine.

The next three days were agony, but then, it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any books or characters in the twilight series

**Disclaimer: I don't own any books or characters in the twilight series. **

**Bella POV**

The three days were finally up! They were torture. No worse than torture, worse than death itself. I guess that was fair though because now I wouldn't have to die so I guess it's even. I don't know what the heck is up, but now there is this super loud noise. Loud, yet it was background noise. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. It was so strange like everyone within about one mile from me was talking at once, but they were right next to me, yet Edward and I were the only people in the room and he wasn't talking right now. Realization started to appear when I had put it that way. Wait a second! There's no way! I couldn't be like Edward. I never cared what the people around me were thinking like he had when he was human. Oh, well I'll have to ask Edward or Carlisle about it later. All I cared about now was Edward. He called my name a couple dozen times and sounded a little bit worried –I have no idea why though-but I had still been a little out of it so I didn't answer. He lightly shook me a bit I was in his arms bridal style (I wonder how long he had been holding me like that). Still halfway unconscious, I didn't respond.

"Bella? Bella?? BELLA?? Are you there?? Can you hear me?? Oh my dear, sweet Bella! No, no!" Edward screamed the frustration clear in his voice.

"I know I did it right, Carlisle saw me; he had said I'd done excellent. What had I done wrong?" He muttered to himself.

"'What had you done wrong' for what?" I inquired perfectly clearly and crisply. I was now fully awake and I had opened m eyes to look at him. As soon as the words had come out of my mouth his face lit up and he spun me around and set me down on the floor.

"Bella, I was so scared I messed up! I had heard your heart stop so I assumed you had become a vampire, but then when you didn't answer… I just figured the worst…" he trailed off.

"Well then, there's no need to worry, I'm alive, well, I guess not really, but you know what I mean."

"So, you're fine then?" he questioned.

"Completely. Well, except for the noises I'm hearing. Oh, and how much I want to drink blood right now!" I said sarcastically. "Hey, I'm still sarcastic as a vampire." We both laughed slightly.

"Well, do you want to learn how to hunt yet? Or do you just want us to give you something to make you less thirsty 'till tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oooo that's hard!! Hmmm… Let's go hunting… tomorrow!" I giggled.

"Fine by me," he said. "Soooooooo, what _do_ you want to do as your first day as a vampire... Well actually _after _the family meeting we are going to have."

"Let's just stay at home today, it'll be relaxing, and fun!" I smiled.

"Wait. What did you mean about hearing noises?" he looked very puzzled.

"Oh, well, ummm, my guess is that somehow I can hear people's thoughts, just like you can. But I'm not sure."

"So let's try!" he said excitedly. "If it sounds like voices try to focus on mine and tell me what you hear and I'll tell you if that's what I'm thinking." He sat down on the now pointless bed in his room and I did the same sitting directly across from him.

"Okay," I replied. I focused and heard what sounded like his voice. "_Wow! How amazing would it be if Bella _could_ read people's thoughts? She'd be a way better vampire than me. She would have special powers and she would be the most beautiful individual to ever be on the Earth…"_

"Wow! How amazing would it be if Bella _could_ read people's thoughts? She'd be a way better vampire than me. She would have special powers and she would be the most beautiful individual to ever be on the Earth…" I stated matter-of-factly. I already knew I was right so it wouldn't matter what Edward would say next. Maybe I could just _not_ listen to him.

"Hey, even though you know you're right, which you are, it doesn't give you the right to not listen to me," he said in a fake mad voice.

"How did know what I was thinking?" Okay I am officially creped out. He could never read my thoughts before. I sprang up from the bed at record speed for me. Edward hopped up too. We both rushed to find Carlisle in his office. I was surprised that I had gotten there first because I had never been fast at all so my new vampire speed seemed so much different. He was very calm and he seemed pleased. Probably because he knew for sure that I had been successfully changed.

We both sat down and I began to explain, "Okay, I don't know why but somehow I can hear people's thoughts just like Edward can."

"And now I can read Bella's thoughts as effortlessly as if I had always been able to. And also, if I can read her thoughts do you think that Aro and Jane can perform their powers on her now? Or do you think that it has something to do with how she was changed? Or what?" Edward said in a rush. Carlisle remained calm and still while I played with my thumbs and tapped my foot and bounced my leg up and down.

"I think that Bella can hear thoughts because you bit her and it was your venom that changed her. My theory is that our venom is like a humans DNA. It is unique, so the uniqueness in yours, your mind reading powers, were passed along to Bella when you bit her. I also think that only you, Edward, can use your power on her, not Aro and Jane, since you are the one that has a special connection with Bella by you biting her." Carlisle provided. Relief washed over me as soon as soon as Carlisle had suggested that only Edward could hear my thoughts. Either Edward was listening to my thoughts or my expression was totally readable since Edward chuckled as if he had known that answer all along.

"Well, I guess that now would be a good time for our little family meeting. Edward can I let Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie back on our property? I know that they're dying to see Bella as a vampire," declared Carlisle.

"Fine, but that's the whole reason why I wouldn't let them on the property to begin with," sighed Edward.


End file.
